Gigi
by Rangga Sengak
Summary: Semuanya gara-gara sakit gigi hingga Kyuubi harus bertemu dengan dokter mesum macam Itachi. [Warn : ItaKyuu]


"Kak kyuu." Kyuubi melirik adiknya yang juga menatap dirinya.

"Apaa—kh." Tanyanya susah payah sembari memegangi pipinya, mencoba menekan giginya yang mengkedut sakit.

"Pergi ke dokter gigi sekarang atau—" Naruto—adiknya terseyum manis sembari memamerkan sekeranjang buah apel miliknya.

"Apel kak Kyuu aku buang."

Kyuubi bersumpah akan memberi adiknya itu pelajaran setelah giginya sembuh nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto — Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **WARNING : HOMO, GAJE, TYPO, OOC.**

.

 **Itachi x Kyuubi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuubi menatap nomor antrian di tangannya.

19.

Kurang dua orang lagi dan dia akan dipanggil masuk kedalam. Kyuubi masih tak habis pikir dengan adiknya yang polos, manis dan unyu itu bisa mengancam dirinya.

Cih.

Kyuubi benci itu.

"Kak Kyuu pergi ke rumah sakit milik kakaknya Sasuke saja ya." Adiknya merengek, Kyuubi tak kuasa melihat sepasang mata bewarna biru itu memandangnya penuh harap.

Tunggu—

Sasuke?

Sasuke siapa?

"Sasuke itu siapa—kh?" Tanyanya, mata rubinya memandang penuh selidik. Sedang tangannya masih setia di pipi, menekan giginya yang nyeri kembali.

Kyuubi curiga, adiknya maen petak umpet dibelakangnya.

"Ahahaha—temen lah." Adiknya tersenyum aneh. Mata birunya jelas berbohong.

"Yang bener?" Tanyanya lagi. "Matamu bohong tuh."

Adiknya gelagapan dan menunduk dalam dengan dua tangan keatas. "Maaf kak Kyuu—"

"Dia pa—carku."

Tuh kan bener, adiknya maen belakang.

"Kapan-kapan kenalin,"

Khh—giginya berulah lagi.

"Kakak pengen lihat." Adiknya langsung maju dan memeluk erat dirinya.

"Iya tapi kak Kyuu kerumah sakit dulu biar giginya sembuh,"

"Kakaknya Sasuke pasti bisa nyembuhin kak Kyuu." Pelukan adiknya semakin erat.

Kyuubi jadi merasa sangat—incest, bila mengingat percakapannya dengan adiknya kemarin. Kyuubi menepuk keras pipinya.

"OOUCHH." Semua orang yang berada dalam ruang tunggu itu menatapnya keheranan, Kyuubi sedikit merutuk karena ia lupa tengah sakit gigi.

Kyuubi mengelus pipinya. Pikirannya mewanti-wanti tujuannya kesini. Memeriksakan gigi dan menyelidiki Sasuke—pacar baru adiknya—melalui kakak sang pacar yang katanya dokter gigi sekaligus pemilik rumah sakit ini.

Ya setidaknya sekali mendayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui.

"Namikaze Kyuubi." Kyuubi segera berdiri dari duduknya begitu namanya dipanggil.

Di dalam ruangan ia disambut oleh lelaki yang memakai masker yang membuatnya sedikit penasaran dengan wajahnya.

"Keluhan?" Lelaki itu bertanya, Kyuubi melirik name tage dibaju lelaki itu.

Uchiha Itachi.

—jadi ini kakaknya si Sasuke itu.

"Gigi—kh—ngilu." Jawabnya susah payah. Lelaki bernama Itachi itu mendekat dan mendorongnya untuk berbaring pada kasur kecil di ruangan itu.

Tidak ada protes dari dirinya, Kyuubi hanya menurut. Dia akan diam, masalah Sasuke akan ia tanyakan nanti yang terpenting giginya sembuh dulu.

"Coba buka mulutnya." Itachi berkata sembari memakai sarung tangannya.

"AAA."

Kyuubi membuka mulutnya. Mata rubinya hanya mengamati mata onyx milik Itachi yang menunduk kearahnya—mengamati giginya.

Dingin.

Ketika benda entah apa itu menyentuh dinding-dinding mulutnya.

"Ada lubang disini," Ia yakin Itachi tersenyum dibalik maskernya tadi.

"Usahakan mulut tetap terbuka, aku akan coba menembelnya." Kyuubi mengangguk lemah. Mulutnya masih terbuka lebar.

Tak lama kemudian jari-jari Itachi masuk dalam mulutnya, Ia mengerang sakit ketika Itachi menekan giginya.

"Ehmmm—"

"Sakit?" Kyuubi mengangguk cepat, Jari Itachi masih menelusuri giginya, seperti mengoleskan sesuatu disana.

"Emhhmm—kh—" Kyuubi mengerang kembali ketika jari-jari yang terbungkus oleh sarung tangan itu bergerak maju mundur dalam mulutnya.

—Ini sudah tidak benar.

Tangan Kyuubi yang bebas mencoba menghentikan pergerakan tangan Itachi dalam mulutnya.

Ruby bertemu onyx.

Itachi menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan menariknya kembali. Saliva milik Kyuubi jelas menempel disarung tangan itu.

Itachi membuka maskernya dan menjilat sisa saliva yang menempel pada sarung tangannya, seringai lebar jelas terpahat sempurna diwajah rupawan itu.

"PELECEHAN." Kyuubi berteriak, sedang Itachi menyeringai makin lebar.

"Gigimu sudah tidak sakit?" Tanyanya mengabaikan teriakan Kyuubi barusan. Kyuubi langsung menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Ia baru sadar jika giginya sudah tidak ngilu lagi.

"K—au—dasar mesum." Katanya masih tak terima, tubuhnya yang tadi berbaring kini berdiri.

"Sampai bertemu minggu depan,"

"Untuk memeriksa gigimu kembali." Lanjut Itachi dengan seringai lebar yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Sialan."

 _ **Brakk...**_

Kyuubi keluar dan menutup kasar pintu ruangan itu, biarlah masalah adiknya nanti saja yang terpenting dirinya selamat dulu dari orang mesum itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **udahan ya—**


End file.
